


Thank you kiss

by Green_Sphynx



Series: A Silver fox Hal and college student Barry AU [4]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Alternative Timeline, College Student, M/M, Morning After, Silver Fox, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: How to deal with your sugar daddy in the morning





	Thank you kiss

They did get to their negotiations, eventually.

Barry left his still sleeping 'daddy' in bed to explore his kitchen and prepare him some breakfast. Not because he was _that_ hungry - well, he was hungry, but that wasn't the main reason - but because he knew that waiting for Hal to wake up while snuggled in bed would mean another delay on that overdue talk they were going to have.

So instead he went through Hal's cupboards and fridge to assemble ingredients and get a stack of pancakes started. Hal had the excellent sense of timing to follow his nose into the kitchen when Barry was almost out of batter, wrapping his arms around Barry from behind and leaning his head on Barry's to wait for the last one to be finished. Barry tried not to grin too much like a goofy idiot while basking in the intimacy.

They negotiated over breakfast.

Hal didn't want sexual favours to be payment for the gifts and monetary support he'd give Barry. He wanted Barry to be comfortable saying no when he didn't want something - but he _did_ want Barry to take the relationship serious and not just leech off Hal's wallet.

Barry had little to add when most of Hal's concerns were already in his own favour, but he made sure to let Hal know that he was going to prioritise his education over time together.

With all their agreements set and breakfast over, Hal first asked what he could do for Barry to immediately help his situation, considering he _had_ found him agonising over bills. That resulted in Barry suddenly having a practically new and high end laptop that Hal 'didn't use anymore anyway' ("For real? This model came out like half a year ago!"), a wad of fresh cash in his wallet, and a very uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"I can't believe you're just giving me all this," Barry laughed nervously, stuffing his much thicker wallet into the dress pants he'd abandoned the night before. Holding those pants made him extra aware of the fact that he was just wearing a soft, plush robe he'd found in Hal's bedroom. _Just_ the robe. "I feel bad that I can't… give you something in return as thanks… because the payment thing…"

"Hey, I'm not saying no to a thank you kiss, Barry." Hal was grinning as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, dishes only halfway in the dishwasher. "I'm just saying you shouldn't feel obligated to repay me for it. Besides, this was nothing: just a little pocket money and a hand-me-down laptop."

"Hal… this 'little pocket money' is more than I make in a month. And the laptop still has the stickers on it and everything."

This made Hal frown, pushing off the counter to approach Barry slowly. "Quit the job. I'd rather you spend the time you're not studying with me than working a job for money I can just as easily give you."

"I'll quit if this works out between us… maybe in a month or so? Is that okay?"

Hal leaned in and Barry felt a shudder go up his spine, his breath hitching slightly with the older man growing closer. He was momentarily distracted by just how handsome Hal was: glittering, lively eyes; laughter lines in his face more than any other wrinkles; the white in his hair bright at his temples but almost absent everywhere else. His current morning scruff made him look like Barry pulled him straight out of a daddy porn movie.

"Barry?"

Barry breathed in sharply, realising he had completely missed the answer Hal had given him. His eyes widened and a small, smug smirk spread on Hal's lips in response.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much," Barry exhaled, and the next moment he was pressed to Hal's front, his fingers tangling in sleep mussed hair for a grip to keep Hal close while Barry tasted his lips, licking and pulling and _moaning_ for more. Hal's grip on him was just as tight, one hand on the small of his back and one on his neck, holding him close so there wouldn't be a breath between them that they wouldn't share.

Hal had all the experience Barry couldn't boast, and where Barry started the kiss clumsily, Hal made it smoother, hotter, in the blink of an eye. It made Barry melt against him, so hungry for more and they hadn't even done anything except for a kiss.

Barry was a needy wreck and he knew it, but he could hardly be blamed when a hot older man in a silk gown smirked at him like he was going to gobble him up whole.

Barry could feel Hal's hand on his back slipping down to squeeze at his arse, and Barry quickly encouraged him by letting his own hands drop to circle his arms around Hal's neck instead, using the leverage to roll his hips forward and let Hal feel what this was doing to him.

The huffed laughter Hal let slip into the kiss made Barry belatedly realise that it was really rather horny of him too be hard from just a kiss, but it was to late to take it back. Besides, the hearty squeeze of Hal's hand that kept his hips pulled up and tilted against Hal's own would not let him retreat.

"Let's take this back to the bed," Hal murmured against Barry's lips, and Barry whined softly at the idea of having to break their embrace. It got another laugh from Hal though, so Barry reluctantly pulled away, face burning bright red in embarrassment at his own needy behaviour.

"If this is your idea of a thank you kiss, I'm afraid to ask how you ever thank your parents for anything."

Barry huffed, and now his ears were burning too and god, he couldn't look Hal in the eye, but Hal hooked a finger under his chin to tilt his face up, all teasing smiles and fond crinkles around the eyes.

"Maybe it's not _just_ a thank you kiss, and I'm just happy to kiss you." Barry quickly grabbed Hal's hand so he could turn and drag him to the bedroom, mostly to hide his face again. That could only last until the bed though, where Hal put his hands on his shoulders to spin him around and face Hal once more. Those strong, way too hot hands slipped under the lapels of the fluffy robe Barry was wearing, and with a slow push Hal let it slip from Barry's shoulders and onto the floor.

"Oh, no underwear? I didn't know you would be so kinky."

"Yes, you did," Barry all but sulked, sitting down on the bed with a pout. After last night, Hal _definitely_ knew that Barry wasn't all vanilla fantasies, and he was a mean tease.

He was an even _meaner_ tease when he stepped back to give Barry a good view of how he slipped his own robe off his shoulders, just as naked underneath as Barry had been. Hal wasn't as hard as Barry was, but for now, Barry would chalk that up to age and fix it, eager to get back on Hal after that.

It certainly seemed to take Hal by surprise when Barry shot forward and grabbed him by one buttock tightly to draw him in close, his other hand wrapping around the base of Hal's cock to lift him to his lips and kiss the tip.

"Oh- fuck, Barry…"

" _That_ is a thank you kiss." It was Barry's turn to smirk and Hal dropped his head back to laugh, open and happy and _handsome_. Fuck, a man shouldn't be so hot just _laughing_.

Barry would just have to see if he could make Hal drop his head back like that with his oral skills as well.

And if not? Well, practice makes perfect, and he _did_ say he would prioritise his studies.


End file.
